My Favorite Game
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: O Potter seria obrigado a dar lances muito mais altos. - Lílian Evans.


My Favorite Game.

James e Lílian

"**O Potter seria obrigado a dar lances muito mais altos."**

The Only Chapter

**Narrado por James P.**

Admito que no início – aquele iniciozinho mal começado – eu só corria atrás de Lílian Evans porque... bem... era extremamente perturbador saber que existia uma única garota sequeer que me negasse. E o pior! Ela havia me negado mais de três vezes. Ok, muito mais, mas isso não vêm ao caso. Vocês não precisam saber que foram mais de trinta. E ninguém faz isso! Pelo menos não com James Potter.

Comecei a persegui-la. Isso pode parecer assustador, mas muitas garotas dariam de tudo para eu segui-las. Modesto? Não. Apenas realista. Depois de um tempo reparei que já a conhecia por completo. Era impossível passar tanto tempo ao seu lado sem descobrir seus gostos, medos, desejos... A forma como parecia levar a vida numa boa – menos quando eu estava ao seu lado; o jeito como seus olhos brilhavam cheios de vida – esse mesmo brilho se transformava em ódio ao ver-me; sua pele branca tomada por sardas – ficando vermelha quase roxa ao meu lado.

Tentar tê-la tornara-se meu jogo preferido e eu nunca havia sido um bom perdedor. Lílian Evans que me aguardasse, pois ela seria minha...

Viva ou morta – hehe. Brincadeirinha, foi só para dar um drama à história.

Não era justo que outro garoto a tivesse... que outro garoto acariciasse seus cabelos ruivos... que outro garoto tomasse seus lábios – tomasse? Que coisa gay. Aí se Sirius vê isso... argh! Você entendeu aonde eu quero chegar.

Quanto mais ela me desdenhasse, mais eu tentaria.

Mas falando a verdade, de uns tempos para cá a Evans tem agido de forma muito estranha...

É como se ela tivesse entrado no jogo.

**Narrado por Lílian E.**

O Potter achava que era um exímio jogador. Tsk. Isso porque ele nunca havia topado com um desafio tão grande quanto Lílian Evans.

Ele estava caindo na própria armadilha. Não notou que quanto mais tentava me ter, mais apaixonado ele ficava. Era tão óbvio e ao mesmo tempo tão absurdo. Não era possível que James Potter estivesse se apaixonando, mas era o que estava acontecendo.

Pois bem, não é a toa que eu sou a melhor aluna da turma. Se James queria se apaixonar por mim não era eu quem impediria isso. Na realidade resolvi até dar uma forcinha, sabe? Um empurrão. Resolvi colocar minha cabeça para funcionar naquele jogo. Eu apimentaria mais ainda a partida.

O Potter seria obrigado a dar lances muito mais altos.

Passei a agir um pouco diferente do normal. O normal seria ficar estressada quando o visse, xingá-lo bastante como eu adorava, bater nele... mas isso já estava ficando muito repetitivo. Se continuasse assim esse jogo ficaria monótono. E não há nada mais broxante do que um jogo monótono.

Agi diferentemente em pequenas ações do dia a dia. Quando ele me prensava na parede...

"- Evans, por que você simplesmente não sai comigo? – Perguntou quando se viu sozinho em um corredor na minha presença (leia-se: ele me seguiu da biblioteca até aqui).

- Porque eu estou ocupada demais com coisas _importantes _– respondi enquanto tentava ignorá-lo. Ele alcançou meus passos e empurrou-me com delicadeza até eu encostar à parede. Ele passou as mãos no cabelo, exasperado e aproximou-se lentamente de mim. Revirei os olhos enquanto suspirava fingindo estar muito entediada. Até parece que eu me sentiria entediada ao lado dele. Será que aquele garoto não aprendia que me prensando assim não ia dar em nada?

- E você tem tempo para pelo menos um beijo? – Perguntou-me sussurrando. Sorri marota enquanto minha pele queimava devido a sua proximidade.

- Apenas alguns minutos, Potter. Você não merece mais do que isso – ele pareceu surpreso com a minha resposta. Na verdade estava realmente muito surpreso. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta. Hello, Potter. Acorda. Eu acabei de dar permissão de você me beijar. Pare de agir como um peixe e me agarra logo. – Já perdeu quarenta segundos só admirando minha aparência, Potter.

Ele aproximou-se receoso. Aquilo era demais! James Potter estava com receio de beijar uma garota. E essa garota era eu.

Quando _finalmente _senti seus lábios sobre os meus, aprofundei o beijo sem nenhum aviso prévio. Senti seu corpo ficar rígido enquanto minha língua explorava sua boca – e tenho que acrescentar que por incrível que pareça eu fazia todo o trabalho, sozinha! Demorou alguns minutos para ele se recompor por completo (espero não ter traumatizado o garoto), e quando senti suas mãos caminhando perigosamente para minha cintura afastei-me e contemplei seu olhar confuso e assustado.

- Acabou seu tempo, Potter – informei sorrindo de lado. – É só isso que você sabe fazer? Patético. Esperava mais.

E antes que ele pudesse responder ou querer provar que sabia fazer mais, saí pelo corredor a fora."

Essa cena repetiu-se algumas vezes. Na maioria – ou seja, em todas elas – eu o interrompi no minuto em que ele ousava fazer algo a mais. Fui dando mais tempo nos beijos. Alguns eu parava quando ele parecia alegre demais para o meu gosto; outras vezes eu parava quando sua boca ia perigosamente para o meu pescoço; uma vez o interrompi quando suas mãos desceram um pouco mais abaixo da minha cintura. Ele pareceu bem triste no resto daquele dia.

Ele parecia extremamente frustrado e perturbado por não conseguir me agradar. Sirius Black já começara a zoar com a cara do amigo, chamando-o de broxa e apelidou-o de "anti-tesão". Um nome muito bonito ao meu ver para se gritar no meio do corredor.

Aquilo tudo só servia para me ajudar. Adorava vê-lo ignorando as outras garotas, preocupado demais em me fuzilar com os olhos por ter estragado sua diversão. Quando devolvia o olhar, ele apenas fingia uma expressão magoada enquanto voltava a fazer o que estivesse fazendo.

Ele estava virando minha sombra. Várias garotas de Hogwarts pareceram notar aquilo. Eu podia ouvir os cochichos enquanto eu passava pelos corredores. Na moral. Inveja é foda. Se não sabe jogar, não desce pro play. Hauhauhau. Loser!

Estava na hora de mudar um pouco de tática. Primeira fase: aproximar-se dele, deixando-o completamente louco por te ter mais um pouco.

Segunda fase: ser completamente indiferente. Finja que ele não existe. Ele é apenas mais um maroto gostoso da escola. Nada demais. Você pode arrumar um desses em qualquer esquina – eu estou mentindo ok? Só faça de conta na hora do seu plano maléfico.

Agora quando ele me perturbava com constantes perguntas eu apenas o ignorava. Aquilo acabava com ele. Homem é masoquista! Todas as mulheres devem aprender isso. Eles amam serem maltratados – por favor, não me levem a mal. Eu apenas acho que homens são seres masoquistas, assim como as mulheres que amam ser iludidas nesses joguinhos.

Era como se ele achasse que estivesse perdendo minha atenção. Em certos momentos eu sentia pena, mas sabia que o conseguiria por completo então tinha que continuar com aquilo.

E pode apostar que depois disso eu pretendia retribuir bastante tudo aquilo que ele já tinha me oferecido. E não era pouca coisa. Não é como se eu fosse ingrata, sabe? Eu sou apenas manipuladora e perfeccionista.

Eu não me contentaria em ter apenas parte de James Potter, eu o teria como um todo. Eu queria seu coração, e não o seu tesão. Ok, isso ficou tosco, mas voltando à história...

Então da mesma forma em que eu havia me transformado em uma pessoa fria e insensível – e isso durou semanas, pode apostar – comecei a tratá-lo bem. Quando passava por mim no corredor eu o chamava e mandava-lhe um beijo. Como ele ficava feliz! Parecia até que ganhara a sorte do dia. Quando ele estava sozinho, eu chegava por trás implantando um beijo em sua bochecha. Era a fofura em pessoa. Ele estranhou tudo aquilo, mas deu para sentir sua alegria. Ele tinha de volta sua Lily. Ele achava que fora vitorioso no jogo e que de algum jeito me conquistara. Doce engano...

Para ele agora minha atenção era fundamental. Ele nem ao menos reparara em como eu era importante em sua vida. Eu estava entrando em seu coração para nunca mais sair. As pessoas ficam assim tão melosas quando estão gostando de alguém, ou sou só eu mesma?

Quando já estávamos ficando para valer (mas nenhum compromisso sério), era a hora de dar minha cartada final. Armei uma briga daquelas, com direito à tapas, choro e xingamentos até a décima terceira geração. Era a do tipo "não quero vê-lo nem pintado de ouro, por isso não apareça com seu lindo corpinho mais no meu quarto".

Eu apenas armei a briga por armar. Era parte do plano. Foi uma briga com um início ridículo. Pare você ter noção eu nem ao menos sei qual foi o motivo que eu arranjei para brigar com ele. Só foi importante ele achar que eu estava magoada e que me perdera. James Potter é assim. Ele não se acostuma com a derrota. Isso é um fato extremamente gratificante.

No dia seguinte à nossa briga, fiz questão de conversar com todos os garotos que eu conhecia. Cada vez que ele passava por mim eu estava com um garoto diferente. Ria alto e fingia me divertir como nunca. Todas aquelas cenas de filmes em que há um término entre os personagens.

Ao anoitecer ele parecia prestes a explodir tamanha era sua fúria. Procurou-me e quando me encontrou, arrastou-me até uma sala vazia.

Entrei de braços cruzados e não me atrevi a encará-lo. Só o olhei quando ele postou-se à minha frente.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei com minha melhor voz fria e mortal. Ele tinha uma expressão magoada diante da minha frieza.

- Droga Lily, será que você não entende? – Perguntou-me exasperado. Puxou o ar com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. – Eu preciso de você.

- É mesmo, Potter? E eu posso saber o motivo disso?

- Merda Lily. Eu te amo, só isso – pronto. Ele havia dito o que eu queria ouvir. – Eu estou louco por você.

Eu só queria me certificar de que meu plano estava chegando ao final. Suspirei enquanto fingia estar super pensativa. Bati o pé no chão, algumas vezes. Ele esperou pacientemente a minha resposta.

- Não parecia. – Falei com meu melhor tom de choro. Ele franziu o cenho e me encarou, preocupado. – Você me magoou muito. Ou você acha que eu brigaria a toa com você? Não sei, Potter. Acho que isso não vai dar certo. Você é um maroto e eu sou certinha. Não sei o quanto você me quer para que possamos ficar juntos e dar certo. É melhor esquecer tudo isso e voltarmos a sermos o que éramos antes. É surreal o que nós temos. Acho que tudo isso não passa de um tesão reprimido.

Parecia que seu mundo estava desmoronando. Ele pegou-me pelos ombros enquanto sacudia de leve a cabeça. Ficou sem fala por alguns minutos, mas logo depois desatou a falar:

- Lily! Por favor, acredite em mim. Eu nunca quis te magoar. Dá-nos mais uma chance, eu prometo que farei tudo certo dessa vez. Juro que vai dar certo, juro mesmo. E não temos tesão reprimido, se fosse isso eu descarregava em qualquer uma...

- Como é que é? – Fingi estar furiosa. Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver o que havia dito.

- Não Lily! Não me entenda mal! Eu apenas... apenas te amo. Estou apaixonado por você. Acredite em mim quando eu digo isso. Eu não vou mais brigar, juro. Não quero mais brigar. Eu só quero você.

Depois disso, e com medo dele acabar chorando ali mesmo – hauhauhau sou má né? – deixei-o me beijar, achando que me conquistara com todas aquelas juras de amor. Pobre Potter, ele mal desconfia que já havia me conquistado muito antes disso.

Ele me puxou como se a qualquer momento eu pudesse fugir e me abraçou enquanto me beijava. Seu beijo era urgente e cheio de expectativas. Ele usava de suas últimas forças para prender-me por completo.

Quando suas mãos começaram a percorrer minha pele por dentro da camisa, senti que era hora de me desfazer daquele pedaço de pano que cobria o meu santo corpo maroto que me pertencia. Acabei por arrebentando os botões enquanto tirava sem jeito. Não estava muito acostumada a fazer aquilo, mas o Potter pareceu gostar. Ele sorriu malicioso enquanto colocava-me em cima de uma mesa. Eu necessitava de muito mais contato, por isso enlacei-o com minhas pernas. Ele suspirou enquanto eu beijava seu peito despido e arranhava suas costas.

A urgência com que capturou meus lábios me fez sentir-me a garota mais desejada do mundo – ou pelo menos a mais desejada por ele.

Quando parei de beijar-lhe, ele colou a testa na minha enquanto suas mãos percorriam minhas coxas.

- Namora comigo, Lily – pediu com a voz falhando. Sorri triunfante beijando-lhe novamente.

Lílian Evans de jogo passou a ser a jogadora.

James Potter de jogador passou a ser o jogo.

Ele tornara-se o meu jogo favorito.


End file.
